


What we deserve

by Nozura (MissCactus)



Series: Meet my favs (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Seduction, Awkward Boners, Biting, Canon Compliant, Cat-loving girlfriends, Cats, Christmas, Cooking, Crack Relationships, Crying, Cuddling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff, Gardening, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Insecure Poland, Insecurity, Jealousy, Kinda, Korea being Korea, Living Together, Love at First Sight, M/M, Massage, Meet the Family, Meeting, Mild Sexual Content, Morning Cuddles, Napping, Pining, Poker, Poor Romano, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Random & Short, Secret Relationship, Short, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Sneaking Out, Strip Poker, Translation Available, Vacation, Vampire Bites, Vampire Romania, Vampires, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 7,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/Nozura
Summary: Maybe we have a strange way of loving each other.Pairings are in chapter titles.





	1. France x England

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Ce que nous méritons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803265) by [MissCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus)



> Chapters are not linked to each other and each focus on a different APH pairing I like. English is not my first language so if you see a mistake please tell me where it is so I can fix it !
> 
> Enjoy :)

“What is this?” Arthur asked, pointing out his mug on the table.

Francis, his roommate, barely looked up at him before answering.

“Your tea.”

Arthur grimaced when he noticed some leaves and grass floating in a foul-smelling brownish water. The smell was so disgusting he shuddered and wondered how Francis could peacefully eat his breakfast next to it without throwing up. Arthur would have.

He frowned when he realised he wouldn't have enough time to make himself another cup of tea if he wanted to be on time in class. He emptied the mug in the sink – Francis was the one who would have to wash it anyway – before leaving. Francis didn't look at him but Arthur knew he now regretted what he had done. Serves him right.

However, his frown was almost replaced by a smile when he heard Francis scream his name with a disgusted voice. Apparently he had found the mud at the bottom of his cup of coffee.

Maybe Alfred was right, Arthur thought. Francis and him had a strange way of loving each other.


	2. Spain x Romano

Romano wiped angrily the sweat off of his forehead before tearing a tomato from its plant. His basket was almost full, yet he couldn't even see the end of the field, meaning he was probably going to work for many hours under this oppressive sun. Next to him, Spain was happily working and singing until he witnessed Romano destroying his precious tomato plants.

“Roma.” He began, pouting. “You should be kinder to these poor tomatoes.” He put down his own basket before taking one of the younger's hand into his own. “Look. You just need to hold the tomato to see if it's red enough and if it is, then you grasp tightly the base...” He continued his explanation, not noticing Romano's cheeks that reddening at an alarming pace. Suddenly, his entire face turned vermilion when Spain stroke his hand with his thumb and..

_Splash._

Spain jumped and his eyes widened when Romano crushed the tomato he was holding. He opened his mouth to ask him what was wrong but he didn't have time to ask that Romano was already standing up, glaring down at him.

“Everything is your fucking fault, you asshole!” He yelled before running away.

Spain blinked slowly and turned toward his two friends he had almost forgotten.

“His face was awfully red, do you guys think he got sunburnt?”

France sighed while shaking his head, disappointed, and Prussia muttered “What an idiot...” under his breath. Romano had a lot of working to do in order to seduce Spain.


	3. Prussia x Canada

Matthew was sitting in front of his apartment, his back against the door, and was playing on his smartphone when someone suddenly stopped in front of him. He was used to people not noticing him and bumping (or sitting) on him, but as this man had not touched him (yet) he just ignored him.

“What the hell are you doing here? Aren't you freezing?”

Matthew thought he was speaking quite loudly even for someone thinking he was alone. Maybe his phone wasn't working.

“Are you going to ignore me?”

He jumped when the man crouched down to his level and a pair of red eyes suddenly appeared in front of him. Oh, so he was talking to him. That would explain a lot of things. Didn't he ask him something?

“... Yes?” He answered, hoping it was the good answer.

But the man wasn't even listening to him. He stared at him, frowning, as if he was trying to remember him.

“You're... the brother of Alfred the weirdo!”

Matthew blinked several times, surprised by the nickname.

“I guess that suits him.” He didn't expect the stranger to laugh suddenly before standing up. Only then he noticed his hair was as white as snow. His brother wasn't the only weirdo here.

“You got sexiled or what?”

Matthew's eyes widened and his face became completely red as soon as the other's words reached him.

“W-W-What? I... I don't...”

What was wrong with him?! And if he couldn't properly answer it would be even more suspicious. How could someone reach such a perverted conclusion when he had only forgotten his key?

However a loud moan made Matthew jump and his eyes widened when the man laughed again.

“Well, I got sexiled.” He said. “Wanna grab a drink?”

He didn't let him answer and grabbed his arm to make him stand up. Matthew gasped and shrieked (even though it was so discreet it sounded like a whimper) when he almost fell on the stranger's chest.

“You sound like Gilbird!”

“Like who?” He asked but was ignore once again. Instead the man put his arm around his shoulders.

“The name's Gilbert, Birdie.”

“Bir-what?”

“C'mon, the first drink is on me.”

Matthew was too surprised to answer, his neighbour's behaviour was way too overwhelming for him even though he was supposed to be used to it thanks to Alfred.

Oh well, maybe forgetting his key for once wasn't so horrible, he tought, trying to understand what Gilbert was saying about his Gilanimals and his Gilbrother.


	4. Belarus x Liechtenstein

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erika = Liechtenstein

During those winter mornings, when light barely passed through the curtains and reflected on Natalya's silver hair, Erika felt like she was the luckiest person alive. She loved watching her girlfriend sleep peacefully, a sight she was the only one to witness. Natalya was always so reserved and often frowning when she was surrounded by people that weren't Erika or her siblings, but when she was sleeping her face was completely smooth. Sometimes, when she dreamt of something she particularly liked, a little smile would take place on her features.

Erika smiled when she saw her shivering. Adorable.

She adjusted the blanket on her naked shoulders. They probably shouldn't have slept in their underwear as mornings in December were quite cold, but this was not something they had thought about last night. She blushed slightly when thinking about the night they had spent together, her heart racing in her chest.

Just thinking about it made her chest swell with joy. Even though her brother had thought she was crazy when she had begun dating Natalya, she had always been sure of her feelings for her. No matter what people told her, trying to prevent her from pursuing their relationship, Erika had never felt happier. And today, now that they finally had moved together, she was truly happy she had not listened to them.

Smiling, she caressed Natalya's cheek to slowly wake her up. It worked as a few minutes later the other woman frowned slightly before blinking slowly, opening her eyes sleepily. When she noticed Erika's smile, she closed her eyes again before getting closer, almost cuddling her.

“Go back to sleep.” She said before trying to do so.

Erika laughed softly before putting her arms around her waist. She was truly the luckiest woman on Earth.


	5. Estonia x Ukraine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katyusha = Ukraine

Katyusha froze when the door of her bedroom suddenly opened. Sat on her balcony, her legs dangling above the bushes in the garden, it wasn't her proudest moment. Yet she didn't even think about the embarassing side she was offering to the newcomer as she was currently busy trying to adjust the way she was going to fall so that she would not break her leg (or legs).

She was certain she had been discreet enough. Well, her plan wasn't as perfect as she had thought.

“What are you doing?” Her little sister asked and she let out a sigh, realising she had not been breathing since the door opened.

“Uh, taking some fresh air?” She hoped she was convincing. It was kind of complicated to explain why, at twenty-five, she was sneaking out of _her own house_.

Natalya wasn't convinced, but as she was the first one sneaking out on week nights, she wasn't going to lecture her sister.

“Well, the weird one with glasses is hiding in those bushes under you. When you'll be done... taking fresh air, tell me if you want me to get rid of him.”

And she was gone. Katyusha, her face beet red as the mention of the someone in the bushes, shook her head before looking down. And sure, Eduard was here, looking at her through his glasses with an apologetic smile.

“Sorry.” He said. “I thought I was being discreet.”

“It's okay.” She laughed. “She sees everything.”

Eduard then held out his arms and make a motion, suggesting her to jump. Katyusha hesitated a few seconds before pushing on her arms and fell into his.

“I can't believe I'm sneaking out of my own house. I feel like I'm in high school.” She whispered excitedly.

Eduard knew she didn't mind but he still felt bad for not properly taking her out on a date.

“I promise I will go meet your family soon.” He said, holding her hand and smiling at her.

“Why don't you do it now?” They both froze when they heard a voice behind them. “That's mean of you to hide from me, I thought we were friends Eduard.”

The young man almost began to shake when he saw the pure horror on Katyusha's face. Behind them was standing the only person they wanted to avoid.

If Natalya was overprotective of her brother, Ivan was far worse with Katyusha.


	6. Russia x America

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katyusha = Ukraine

Ivan leant forward, looking down anxiously. He frowned when he noticed the bushes were only under his sister's window. Under his was only grass and an impatient looking blond man. That did not help him calm down.

“Are you sure it's alright?”

“For fuck's sake, Ivan!” Alfred closed his eyes, trying to calm down so he wouldn't scream at his boyfriend. They had been there for almost half an hour and if Ivan didn't decide to jump now they would completely miss the party. “I'll catch you, just jump already!”

Ivan gulped loudly. He had never been the type to sneak out, but he wasn't sure he could introduce Alfred as his boyfriend yet. Even though Natalya wasn't as aggressive as before, her over-protectiveness was still oppressive. That and the fact that he feared for Alfred's life.

That's why he was there, sitting on his balcony, trying to be brave enough to jump. He closed his eyes and swore to himself that if he got hurt, he would strangle Alfred to death, before pushing on his arms to jump.

At least that's what he was supposed to do, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned around, his eyes widening when he noticed his big sister's smile – and his little's sister murdering gaze.

“You shouldn't leave like this Ivan, you'll hurt yourself. Please do tell this young man to come in and introduce him to us.” Katyusha smiled gently at him but he could see her eyebrow twitching. Apparently she was still upset about that time he had caught her trying to sneak out.

Who would have thought his kind sister could be this resentful?


	7. Taiwan x Vietnam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mei = Taiwan  
> Lien = Vietnam

Mei fidgeted on the sofa, tightening the towel around her body. She had been waiting for half an hour now and hoped her masseur would be ready soon. It had been a very long week at work and she had dreamt about hands helping her relax since Wednesday. It would be hypocrite of her to say she was only there for the massage, she definitely came for the masseur too.

Lien and her had known each other since high school and Mei had always looked up to her, her admiration turning into love during their last year. However they knew each other through different friends and weren't even that close, thus Mei never telling her about her feelings. She sighed, remembering how they had never even exchanged contact numbers...

She straightened up when she heard a door opening and smiled when she saw Lien.

“Shall we?” She asked, smiling.

Mei nodded enthusiastically, before standing up and following her. She came here at least once a month, sometimes more often, and every time she told herself she would ask Lien on a date. But every time the session ended, she would chicken out.

But today was _the_ day.

She lay on the massage table and a few seconds later she finally felt Lien's hands on her back. At first she had been really embarrassed to be almost naked in front of her high school crush but after months of coming back, she got used to it. She liked to think of it as progress, though she knew it just proved how desperate she was.

Lien wasn't the type to chat during their sessions so usually Mei was the one doing the talking but today she felt particularly tired. She tried to fight it but it took her only a few minutes before she fell completely asleep. Lien and her magical hands.

She woke up as soon as Lien stopped massaging her and blinked several times, trying to remember where she was. She didn't even try to stop her blushing when she realised she had fallen asleep during the massage. She quickly wiped off her mouth and sighed, relieved, when she had the confirmation she had not drooled.

“I put your clothes and your bag on the chair beside you.” Lien said when she noticed Mei was awake.

“Thank you, uh, for the payment I-”

“Don't worry about that.” Lien interrupted her. “You were my last client and apparently you really needed it.”

Mei tried to hide her blush behind her hands but failed miserably. Lien laughed before going outside to let her get dressed.

When Mei got out Lien was cleaning the waiting room. She didn't want to disturb her more than she had already so she just said goodbye before leaving. She sighed sadly when she realised she had chickened out, again, and had to wait an entire month before seeing Lien again.

She opened her bag to take her keys and frowned when she noticed a piece of paper that shouldn't be there. She took it and gasped when she read it. A phone number with a simple _Call me – Lien_.

Maybe she wouldn't have to wait until next month actually.


	8. Denmark x Norway

Lukas frowned when he noticed an unknown pair of shoes in the entrance of his house. It wouldn't have been suspicious if it hadn't been a kid's one. He wondered for a second if Matthias had told him there were having people coming over without being able to remember. Most of the time, when Matthias opened his mouth Lukas shut down his brain, fearing that otherwise he would catch his stupidity.

He opened cautiously the door to the living room, refraining himself from groaning when he saw who was inside. Matthias, obviously, was sat in front of the couch, barefoot, glitters on his face and what seemed to be chocolate ice-cream in his hair. However, the sight of Peter gluing his shoes together, frowning in deep concentration, was unexpected.

As soon as he opened the door, Matthias smiled brightly at him.

“Welcome home!” He exclaimed.

Lukas didn't answer him and turned around. That would explain the panicked call he had received from Tino and asking if he knew where his son was. After calling his friend to reassure him, he went back to the living room where Peter was asleep (that was fast) and Matthias was trying to tidy the room.

“When I told you we couldn't adopt because you weren't mature enough, I didn't think you were going to kidnap a child to prove I was wrong.”

At least, Matthias looked sheepish.

“That's not kidnapping... More like an uncle-nephew day.”

Lukas sighed and watched the boy sleeping on the couch. They had had this conversation several times but he didn't feel ready to adopt yet. His career took too much time from him and he didn't want to be absent from his hypothetical child's life. He pinched his lips together before speaking.

“We could adopt a dog instead.”

He regretted immediately his words as soon as he spoke them. Matthias's huge smile was scarier than ever.

His life was going to become so complicated.


	9. Sweden x Finland

Berwald watched helplessly as his husband Tino, his arms folded on the table and his head on them, was crying. He wasn't the best at communicating he still had this bad habit of pinching his arm when he felt he was in a dream. I mean, how could someone like him, who could barely speak, could have been lucky enough to marry _Tino_ _Väinämöinen_. He was the perfect husband: kind, generous, cheerful. _Always_ cheerful. Berwald felt so useless he wondered is he was also going to cry. Tino not smiling meant troubles, but Tino crying was a foreign concept to him. He was about to put a comforting hand on his husband's shoulder, but Tino suddenly rose from his chair.

His eyes were red and puffy, this was kind of adorable.

Maybe he shouldn't say that out loud.

“This isn't fair! They shouldn't have the right to take Peter away from us, he is _our_ son!” As soon as he said those words, fresh tears began to roll on his cheeks. “Does that make me a bad parent? Am I not giving him enough freedom?” And he sat back down, crying in his folded arms. This time Berwald did pat his back. However he hadn't expected the way Tino rose up again (again, didn't he feel sick?), his eyes determined.

“You're right.” He declared. “I can't lock him up in the house forever.” He nodded to himself before taking Berwald's hand into his. “Thank you.” He said, smiling at him. His cheeks were wet and he was as cute as ever.

They were interrupted by Peter entering the kitchen. The boy rolled his eyes when he noticed Tino's red eyes.

“It's just a two-day trip with my class, I'm not leaving forever.” He sighed. “Can we go now? I don't want to be late.”

Tino nodded and stood up, taking Peter's schoolbag, leaving the boy holding the bag containing his clothes.

“You promise you won't cry?” Peter asked.

“Of course.”

But his red eyes betrayed him. Well, every parent were anxious when their baby left for the first time, right?

Right.

He refused to be called dramatic.


	10. Ladonia x Kugelmugel

This meeting was kind of weird. Ladonia sighed before straightening up on his chair when he met Wy's glare. There were only micronations there, all the other countries were banned – or so that was what they wanted to believe, even though no one knew about their meeting. Sealand was organising some papers to seem as serious as Germany – Ladonia wasn't stupid, he had noticed how they were either blank or covered in vulgar drawings of England's eyebrows – and smiled every time someone came inside. Maybe he regretted coming, but that was better than being stuck with Sweden and Finland during their honeymoon phase.

Ladonia looked up curiously when a face he didn't recognize passed through the door, ignoring Sealand writing instructions (such as “We are COUNTRIES” or “England sucks”) on the blackboard to make sure everyone understood how important their meeting was – he did not. The newcomer looked like a girl around his age, she was thin and her beautiful hair were braided and fell on her back.

He could feel his face reddening when their eyes met. He gulped loudly and tried to breathe normally as she got closer – he probably failed as he could feel Monaco's gaze on him. He tried to smile – he shouldn't have – when she stood beside him.

“May I sit here?” She asked so quietly that he was glad he had been staring at her lips, at least he could understand her words thanks to their movement.

He should have smiled at her, he should have said yes, maybe he should even have pulled out her chair. But he did not. Instead, his own lips moved without his consent.

“I thought girls preferred to be together.”

He didn't understand what happened but as soon he said those words, he was lying on the ground, holding his painful noise in his hand. He blinked slowly, trying to figure out what had happened, when he heard Wy sighing next to him.

“You should have read the instructions.” She groaned, pointing at the blackboard. And there it was, under stupid comments about England, a sentence he hadn't noticed.

“Kugelmugel is NOT a girl.”


	11. Greece x Japan

Japan really loved coming to Greece's place. It was truly beautiful and quiet and if he didn't have to go back to his own place to work he would stay there for weeks. Of course, the presence of Greece himself was also one of the numerous reasons he liked coming so much. He was always so calm and peaceful, sometimes more than him, and being with him was more soothing than any activities he had ever tried.

Or at least it usually was.

Because right now, Japan felt like he was about to die, either from exploding or suffocating. This was a strange feeling.

He was currently lying in Greece's garden, trying to fall asleep – something unusual as it was mid-afternoon, but a nap couldn't hurt him as Italy had taught him – and failing quite remarkably since two cats were sitting on his face, preventing him from breathing. If this had been his only problem, he wouldn't have been complaining in his mind. Greece was sleeping next to him, usually a peaceful sleeper, but today his body had decided it would meet Japan's. Violently.

So Japan was being literally crushed between his friend's arms – because have you seen his biceps?! – and his heart was beating so fast he wondered how no one had heard it (or how it hadn't exploded) yet.

To sum up Japan was going to die. He'd rather that than thinking about his potential feelings for Greece.

At least he would die in a beautiful place.


	12. Germany x Italy

A few months ago, Feliciano and Ludwig had moved in together. To be honest, cohabitation was kind of hard for Ludwig, as he had expected. Feliciano was lazy and never cleaned his own mess. He was scared of everything, even of his own boyfriend sometimes, and always found an excuse to not help around the house.

However, he was also the one who always cooked, which Ludwig was grateful for, and was one of the sweetest person the German had ever met. He was always smiling, singing or complimenting him about all the things people used to criticise. Feliciano loved how serious and honest and strict he was. They were opposite but completed each other.

Once they had decided to begin to live together, they had also decided to split the housework: Feliciano would cook and Ludwig would... do everything else. And he didn't mind. He was truly happy to just be able to spend some time with the person he loved, even though his face didn't show his happiness.

When Feliciano brought an umpteenth plate of spaghetti on the table though – the fifth this week and it was only Wednesday – Ludwig thought that maybe he would change the attribution of the chores. He just needed to find the right time to talk to Feliciano about it. Which was very hard to do when each time he served him, he would smile as if he was the happiest man on earth.

Well, maybe spaghetti at every meal wasn't so bad...


	13. Turkey x Egypt

“That's so fucking unfair.”

Egypt sighed when he heard Turkey groaning for the nth time. His boss had finally given him a break after weeks, _months_ , without one and he had to spend it with a grumpy Turkey.

What a kid.

He was so tired and really didn't feel like he could hear what was going on this time – even though he had an idea of what this could be... Of course he didn't need to as Turkey for an explanation, he would give him one even if he begged him not to.

“Freaking Greece and his lazy ass.”

Obviously. Greece. Who else.

He felt Turkey sit next to him, but he decided to ignore him and keep watching his TV show.

“Always glued to Japan...”

He was definitely _not_ going to answer him, even if his annoying voice kept him from hearing the voices of the actors.

“And then he kicked me out of his house as if I had no right to be there.”

No word would go through his lips.

“Every time Japan comes to Europe Greece keeps him to himself. I'm his friend too!”

“Why don't you just go to his country then?”

Ah. He snapped. So much for not talking.

“But... Won't you be jealous if I go ?”

Egypt held his breath, one of his hand covering his face. He never answered him but they both knew he was right. Maybe that was why he did not punch Turkey when he put his head on his shoulder to watch the show with him.

Deep down, he didn't regret saying what had been on his mind.


	14. Hungary x Belgium

To be honest, when Elisaveta had suggested that Roderich and her should live together, he had genuinely believed this was a good idea. They had known each other since forever, they were more like family than friends and it was impossible for them to grow deeper feelings. During high school, most of their friends thought they were dating but both would always laugh when someone asked them if it was true or not.

So yeah, living together seemed to be a great idea. They knew each other's habits by heart, there wouldn't be any misunderstandings and they were already used to each other. It was better than living with a stranger.

Well, at least that was what he had thought. College was expensive and splitting the rent with his best friend had been an attractive suggestion.

Now that he was in their living-room though, trying to review his lessons for an upcoming test, he regretted everything. There had been one thing he hadn't known about Elisaveta after all.

And that was how loud she was when she and her girlfriend... shared an intimate moment. While he obviously had nowhere to go and was forced to listen to everything.

He truly regretted everything.

* * *

Elisaveta sighed happily, hugging Emma. They were lying in her bed, naked, and trying to catch their breath. Even though she was content, she still felt a little bit embarrassed after doing what she had been doing with her girlfriend.

“Don't you think I'm too loud?” Elisaveta suddenly asked.

“Loud?!” Emma turned to face her. “What do you mean? Loud is fine. I love how loud you are.”

“Well, yeah but...” She hesitated.

“I'm going to show you how much I love when you're loud.”

“Wait–”

But Emma had already her hands on her knees. The Belgian opened her girlfriend's legs and taking advantage of her nudity, decided to use her tongue.

 _I'm so sorry Roderich_ , Elisaveta thought as she moaned loudly, _I swear I'll give you whatever you want for your next five birthday._


	15. Monaco x Seychelles

Seychelles was cold. It was such a strange feeling, but she couldn't help it. A cold shiver ran down her back and her hands were shaking. She was desperate. She wanted to cry and beg for forgiveness, but it was too late. She had been too presumptuous and now she couldn't back down. Yet when she drew another card, she began to hope again. She could do it. She could win. Everything wasn't lost.

She kept a blank face, refraining from smiling.

But this light of hope disappeared as soon as Monaco showed her her own cards.

Royal Flush.

It was over. She had lost. Again.

“Your bra.”

Seychelles flushed suddenly. It was her last piece of clothes with her panties and she had no choice but to obey. She adverted her eyes, refusing to look at her girlfriend's victorious face.

 _No more strip poker after today_ , she swore to herself, glaring at Monaco who was still fully dressed.


	16. Bulgaria x Romania

“Oh my God.”

Boris was freaking out. He could feel his heart beating so fast it hurt, his head was spinning and his entire body was shaking. He didn't know how he managed to stand still because he had absolutely no strength left in his legs.

He _really_ was freaking out.

“Could you please stop?”

He jumped when he heard a voice behind him. He turned and stared at his friend, his eyes widening when he took a step forward.

“It's not even something new, you've known I'm a vampire for two years.”

Well. True. But still.

“There's a difference between knowing and getting involved in... in... your _activities_.”

Vladimir rolled his eyes.

“It's not going to _kill_ you.” Boris flinched at his choice of words. “It will just feel like you donated blood. I won't take much.” He swore. He could refrain from drinking for months but he was at his limit now. Usually he went out to find someone intoxicated enough so they wouldn't remember where a pain due to a weird bite or a light dizziness came from. And the excuse of a bad hangover was often enough.

But now that his best friend, no, his boyfriend, the person he cared about the most, knew, it was always awkward when he came back in the middle of the night with blood stains on his clothes and a stranger's perfumed clinging to him.

So today he had decided to ask his partner to... feed him. He kind of regretted it now though, he thought while watching him trying to breathe normally.

“Okay. I'll do it.”

“Really?”

Boris nodded, still refusing to meet his eyes. Well, that was unexpected but now that he had agreed he'd better hurry before he changed his mind. Vladimir took Boris' hand and even if it was still shaking, he didn't flinch or back down.

“I'm going to bite your forearm, okay?”

Boris nodded again. Vladimir approached him slowly, moving his arm so he could kiss it.

“Is it...” Boris began, hesitating. “Is it going to be painful? Or pleasurable, like in novels?”

“Yes.” Vladimir answered. And he sank his teeth in the Bulgarian's flesh before he could register his answer.

Boris let out a loud scream before passing out.

Not that pleasurable.


	17. South Korea x Hong Kong

Hong Kong tried to refrain from moaning when he felt Korea's hands on his chest. He was so sensitive since he hadn't been touched for several weeks now. Even though they lived near each other, finding a moment for themselves was not as easy as it seemed. Between their own countries' affairs, politics, all these international shits... The more humanity evolved, the more troubles appeared.

But now that they could finally see each other, _feel_ each other, Hong Kong thought that it may have been worth the wait. It felt as if he was way more sensitive and just knowing that Korea was there, above him, and half-naked was enough to make him shiver.

He sighed when Korea's hands moved down and down until he finally took off his pants, leaving him in his underwear. He kissed his thighs and barely brushed them before putting his hands under him, grabbing his bottom and... he squeezed it.

Then he squeezed it again.

And another time.

Wasn't he spending too much time there? As soon as this thought appeared in his mind, Hong Kong realised what it meant.

“Please don't say it.” He begged, opening his eyes to look at Korea.

“This is from Korea.” He whispered, ignoring Hong Kong's annoyed groan.

Well, he wasn't in the mood anymore...


	18. Iceland x Latvia

Iceland closed the door quietly behind him before walking quickly toward the closet in the room. He opened it, refraining from jumping when a squeak came out of it. He stared, startled, when he noticed Latvia shaking inside.

“What are you doing here?” He blurted out. The other one opened his mouth to answer him but he raised his hand to stop him from speaking. He could hear footsteps outside and the nation inside the closet was the last of his problems. Without a word he entered the closet, ignoring Latvia's increasing shaking. He closed the door and noticed that it was really small. Latvia was sitting inside and he took more than half of the space. But at the same time it wasn't big enough so Iceland could stay up. He was uncomfortably crouched down though, and he was sure that in less than ten minutes he would regret it.

“Let me just–” He began to shuffle around to find a more comfortable position.

“S-S-Sure.”

Iceland felt kind of bad when Latvia hugged his knees in order to take less space. It was probably as painful as it seemed.

“Wait, I'm going to...” He sat down, facing him, and they moved more and–

Suddenly Latvia was almost sitting on his laps. It _was_ a more comfortable position, maybe not an appropriate one though. Iceland let this slide, it wasn't as if he would stay there for hours, just until Norway stopped annoying him.

“Isn't it k-kind of... a-awkward?”

“Not if we don't make it awkward.”

“Oh, okay. B-Because I have b-been kind of c-crushing on your for a few years n-now. B-But let's j-j-just ignore it.”

Oh yeah. Latvia and his bad habit of being way too honest. He remembered now.

Well _now_ it was awkward. This and the fact that he couldn't help blushing at this unpredictable confession made him feel like the closet was smaller than it was. Yet, it wasn't really annoying.

“Are we interrupting?”

Iceland jumped. He hadn't even noticed that someone had opened the closet. On his laps he could feel that Latvia had stopped shaking. He glanced at him and saw that his face was colourless too, which was normal when he was the one Russia was looking at with his creepy smile.

He gulped quietly when he saw Norway raising his eyebrows curiously. He was going to be asked so many questions...


	19. Sealand x Wy

Sealand gulped quietly, not daring to meet Australia's eyes. He was sitting on the other side of the kitchen's table and had been staring at him for _ten minutes straight_. Or had he been glaring at him ? He really couldn't tell, he wasn't brave enough to meet Australia's eyes to check.

He had come because Wy had invited him as they didn't have much to do lately, but he hadn't expected to be welcomed like this. Wy and him had begun to date a few months ago (just thinking about it made him want to scream, this was so _surreal_ ) so it probably was the reason why her brother was so hostile toward him.

But still, he had expected endless questions or even being threatened! Anything would have been better than this silence... And Wy had asked him to stay here while she finished to get dresses, he would have preferred waiting outside.

He almost let out a sigh of relief when she finally came downstairs, interrupting this one-sided glaring contest.

“Let's go.” She simply said, before turning toward Australia. “I'll be back for dinner so wait for me.”

The older's face literally _lit up_ and he patted Wy's head, careful to not mess her hair up.

“'kay, have fun ! It was nice meeting you, Sealand.” He said, smiling.

One they were outside, he finally let out a breath he had ben holding since he had entered the house.

“I think he likes you.” Wy told him.

Great. He really didn't want to know how Australia was when he didn't like someone.


	20. Lithuania x Poland

Feliks had been strangely quiet for a moment now. When he had come home from work he had rushed in the shower, staying there for a full hour and a half before coming downstairs, in Toris' clothes, sitting on the couch next to him. The he had put on the TV, lay down, put one of his feet on Toris' shoulder and...

Nothing.

It had almost been an hour now and Feliks hadn't opened his mouth, which was a first for him. Toris knew that he wouldn't talk even if he asked him to, not in this state, and seeing how hard Feliks was frowning he probably didn't want to be asked.

So he waited and, a few minutes later, Feliks sighed. He turned his gaze away from the TV and seemed to ponder about what he was going to say. Instead, he sighed again.

“Toris.” He finally said. “Do you think I'm, like, annoying?”

Toris frowned. “What do you mean?” It was unexpected. He knew that Feliks wasn't always as confident as he seemed, but he had never questioned how his boyfriend saw him.

“I had a fight with Gilbert at work.” _Again_ , Toris thought. “And he said that I was, like, so annoying that you probably couldn't stand me anymore but you were too kind to tell me the truth.”

“Feliks.” He said, smiling and reassured that it wasn't as serious as he had imagined.

“I mean, I know I'm like, kind of...” He seemed to choose his words carefully. “unique! But I'm not as stupid as Gilbert, at least! He's the one who's totally annoying, even his own brother always yells at him!” He frowned and calmed down a little bit. “But if I'm annoying too you'll have to tell me, okay?” He mumbled timidly.

“Feliks.” Toris interrupted him. “I wouldn't have asked you to move into my house if I couldn't stand you. And I like how you are, your personality is what I love the most about you.” He glanced at Feliks' reddening face before adding, “That and your beautiful face, of course.” He turned his head to kiss Feliks' ankle that still was on his shoulder. His lover hid his face in his hands. “Sap.” He said, but both knew what he really meant.

_I love you too._


	21. Ancient Greece x Ancient Egypt

“Stop!”

Ancient Egypt jumped and let go of the cat she had been holding, looking sadly at it as it ran away. She then turned to face a frowning Ancient Greece.

“So _you_ were the one getting cats into my country.”

“Don't you like them too?”

“That's not the point! I already have too many of them!”

“But loot at how cute they are.” She took one of the cats that was rubbing against her legs and held it in front of her face. “They just want to be your friends.”

Ancient Greece took a step back when the cat stared at her.

It was kind of cute when you looked closely...

“Meow.” Whispered Ancient Egypt, imitating a meowing when the cat yawned.

Adorable.

“... That's the last time.”

“You won't regret it!” Ancient Egypt exclaimed. She kissed Ancient Greece to thank her. “You're the best.” She said, smiling when she saw the blush on the other's frowning face.


	22. Rome x Germania

Germania sighed when Rome came back with his right cheek red and slightly swollen. It had been his routine for two weeks now, he thought as he decided to ignore the other man's whining.

“Whatever happened, it's your fault.” He said, interrupting him.

“Well... Maybe you're right... But it's also your fault.” Rome mumbled. “You're the one who told me you'd never consider a relationship with me if I kept seeing other women. So I tried to distance myself and...” He pouted when he noticed that the other man was not even looking at him. “I'm doing this for you, don't I deserve a reward, at least?”

Rome went home with his left cheek as red as his right one was, never noticing that Germania's frown had lessened during his visit.


	23. Hutt River x Molossia

Hutt River hummed while filling the water can up. The sun was high in the sky and it was hot, but he'd rather stay there than go back inside. He glanced at Molossia who was crouching, pulling weeds off, smiling slightly to himself. This was a vision he was now accustomed to, but it never failed to make him happy when he remembered that he was the only one who could witness this side of him.

He was so focused on his friend that he forgot to turn off the water, splashing his shoes.

“Oops.”

“Asshole.” Answered Molossia, who seemed to remember him suddenly as he began to frown again.

Well, the way he still tried to hide his true feelings even though Hutt River knew him enough now was also kind of... cute.


	24. Australia x New Zealand

New Zealand was exhausted. Visiting Australia had been the worst decision of his life. He had been running after him for four days straight, waking up before the sun was up and going to sleep way too late for this to be healthy. He could feel his eyes closing by themselves and he nodded to what the other was saying without really hearing him.

Australia was just so... well, _wild_. New Zealand had thought he'd get some rest, but he had quickly realised that he was actually more well-rested when he was working.

“You okay?”

New Zealand jumped when Australia's face appeared in his vision. He smiled at him.

“I'm fine. What do you want to do today?” He asked.

Australia seemed to think about their next activity (New Zealand gulped quietly when he stared at his surfboard) before answering.

“Hm, I just want to sleep for now. I'm kinda tired, you know.”

Yes, he knew.

And this answer filled him with so much happiness that he didn't even wait before falling asleep on his boyfriend's shoulder. Better enjoy a quick nap before the other decided that it was time to go to the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the last chapter ! This is incredible, more than 2000 hits and almost 100 Kudos, thank you so much ! Also I'm really grateful for the comments, they make me so happy everytime I receive one :)  
> Now you know what are my ships c: Which ones do we have in common ? From now on, the chapters I'll add are requests, don't hesitate to ask for a ship :)


	25. Austria x Switzerland

Roderich sat next to Vash and hesitated to take his hand. He glanced at the murderous expression on his face and decided against it. He was sure that if he tried to intertwine their fingers his lover – _husband_ , he allowed himself to think happily – would break them. Instead, he looked at the empty room they were in.

Everyone had forgotten about their wedding.

Roderich hadn't checked to see if there was a peculiar event on this date, but it was pretty amazing that no one had come. They had been discreet with their relationship and even more during the preparations of their wedding, but that wasn't an excuse to just... forget about them.

Vash stood up suddenly and he jumped.

“Let's go. I don't want to stay here.”

“Wait.” Roderich caught his hand. It didn't matter if he ended up in the hospital, he didn't want him to be sad.

“I don't want to stay here.” Vash said quickly.

“...” That was to be expected. “Then, let's go to _our_ home.” He answered and smiled when he noticed that Vash was the one to intertwine their fingers, the tip of his ears completely red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot this pairing even though I love them :')  
> Okay, now I'm taking requests x)


	26. Bonus : America x Japan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ameripan for my first request ! This is the first time I've ever written something for this pairing, I hope it's okay :)

Kiku watched Alfred running around the house, looking for Christmas decorations, almost destroying the closets each time he opened and closed them violently. The Asian jumped every time he did so, almost spilling his hot tea on his laps.

It was just the first day of December and he was already exhausted just by watching his lover being so excited. Every year, he ran around endlessly, all day long, thinking aloud about decorations, food, presents... He always found something to tell, sometimes panicking because he thought he had forgotten something, before laughing when he'd realise that he had already taken care of it during the day. Because, of course, it mainly happened in the middle of the night, as if Kiku wasn't busy _sleeping_.

Anyway. It wasn't as if Kiku was surprised. Yet it was still impressive that Alfred didn't lose of his enthusiasm during an entire month. Kiku always wondered if he would stay like this even when he would be an old man.

However, as Alfred screamed excitedly, coming back to the living room with tinsels mixed up with other decorations, Kiku hoped he would still be by his side to discover this and to see if his smile would stay as beautiful as it was now.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus & havingsomefunhere  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> Please leave Kudos/comments ♥


End file.
